


Castillo & Pratt: Bits of Fiction

by Himitsu (Phoenix_Kitten), Phoenix_Kitten



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Kitten/pseuds/Himitsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Kitten/pseuds/Phoenix_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela x Laurel short stories based on TV show scenes and Internet stuff. The stories are better than this summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing. It doesn't get enough love. I thought Wes X Michaela would by my HTGAWM OTP, but now I am all about Castillo & Pratt attorneys in love (that's endgame). I may add more stories depending on if I find something good and the response, or if Michaela and Laurel get together. HTGWM is a binge show for me. I am sure what's going on right now. I will watch the second half of season 2 when it is on Netflix. If Castillo & Pratt do hookup before season 2 ends please tell me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading these stories.

Inspired by a scene from The Golden Girls 

 

“Laurel, you’re finally here,” Asher placed his hand on Laurel’s shoulder. “Last one to arrive buys the first round.”

“Fine, whatever,” she slinks her shoulder away from Asher. “There’s not a lot of time” Laurel paused. Her face changed. 

Michaela made a 180 turn to face Laurel. “Is something wrong?” 

Laurel took a deep breath. “My mother is coming. She’s outside. I tried to get her to go back to the hotel, but she insisted on meeting you guys.” Laurel sighed. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll be on our best behavior.”

“Wes, you’re not the ones I’m worried about. “ Laurel put on an almost pageant smile and waved to a middle aged blond women. The woman walked over to the group with a big smile. “Mom this is Conner, Michaela, Wes, and Asher.”

“I’ma Tom,” slurred the balding man on next to Asher. 

“It’s nice to meet you all. Laurel speaks highly of each of you, which is why I’d be proud if,” Mrs. Castillo focused on Michaela, “anyone of you would date my daughter.”

“I preferred to date yooou”, added Tom.

“She’s married”, snapped Laurel. “Mom”. 

“No, need to get snippy dear. Your secret is safe. I did not say I was talking about Michaela.”


	2. I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Michaela, and Laurel walk into an enchanted store. Yes, I suck at summaries.

Inspired by a scene from Parks and Recreation

 

“Don’t ask questions, just go with it. Follow my lead. Let me do all the talking.” Frank lowered his brow, “And don’t touch anything.”

“We’re not children. We know”

“Listen Laurel, you and Michaela don’t know anyone like the wizard.”

“Wizard? I hope you don’t mean wizard as in grand wizard. Cause if so”

Frank twisted his face. “Michaela, Seamus isn’t like that he’s more Alastor Moody than David Duke. The guy thinks he can read auras, see the future, and cast spells. He’s just a guy with a glass eye that reads lips. ” Frank read the look the girls gave him. “What? I said you two didn’t know anyone like him.”

“No, that’s not it. We’re surprised you’re a Harry Potter fan.” 

Laurel placed her hand on Franks forearm. “Are we going to see that Fantastic Beasts movie?”

“Let’s go”, commanded Frank as he turned and snatched opened the door of the store. 

The young ladies looked at each other laughed as they walked through the door. They continued laughing until Michaela’s phone rang. Michaela saw it was Aiden. She sighed heavily.

Laurel leaned into Michaela, and saw Aiden’s picture. “Michaela, why is he calling you”, asked Laurel with hint of concern and bitterness in her voice. 

“I don’t know he’s been calling since I talked to him the other night.” The phone stopped ringing. 

Laurel moved in front of the Michaela. They were so close their bodies almost touched. “You’re not thinking of getting back with him are you?” Laurel stared into Michaela’s eyes.

“No,” answered Michaela as she rolled her eyes. The phone rang again. Michaela glanced her phone. “I’ll handle him.” She turned from Laurel. 

Laurel watched as Michaela walked out the door. Laurel tried to watch Michaela from the store windows but they were too full of junk for her to see clearly. She looked around and saw the store was full of junk, antiques, whatever you wanted to call them. The one thing she wouldn’t call them was magic related. She was drawn to a music box. She turned and saw Frank looking at her. Laurel huffed then placed the box down. She walked over to Frank and Seamus. The frizzy haired shopkeeper smiled at Laurel. 

Before Frank could speak Seamus asked, “Who are you?” He smiled and winked.

“I am Laurel.” Laurel tried not to stare at Seamus glass eye, which had an amber colored iris.

“I knew your name started with a “L”. Frank didn’t I say that?”

“You also said it was Leo or Lolo because it ended with an “O”.”

“My last name ends with on “O”. 

“HAHA” Seamus clapped his hands together, “I am on a roll today. I was 50 percent right about the name.” Seamus paused as Michaela walked in, “100 percent right about a visit from two lovely young ladies before noon. I was also right about the pretty girlfriend with morning drama.” He winked at Laurel. 

“Laurel, is not my girlfriend,” Frank saw Laurel’s mouth tighten, “she’s my, we are”, 

“Don’t worry about it Frank. No need to explain. I am not blind.” Seamus pointed to his glass eye, “I see beyond; I see truth.”

“What do you need Seamus?”

“It’s not what I need. It’s what Big Bertha needs.” Seamus turned his head. “Bertha!”

A little lady with a huge salt and pepper colored afro stepped slowly out the back room. 

“Big Bertha these are the people I was telling you about. This is Frank. This is his sort of girlfriend, Laurel.” He turned his attention to Michaela. “This is Laurel’s girlfriend, Montanaaaa”

“It’s Michaela.” Michaela smiled and stretched out her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by this scene from Parks and Rec www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKTOcvkePL8


	3. Sexual Experimention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keating 5 kitchen discussion has inspired a story and another bad summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no sex in this story, but an orgy is mentioned.

Inspired by this tumblr post http://incorrecthtgawmquotes.tumblr.com/post/131753069071/laurel-you-said-that-if-you-were-going-to-do from a show I never watched

 

The Keating 5 gathered in Annalise’s kitchen. 

“Conner, bro, it’s been long enough and the trophy is no longer in play. You have to tell me how’d you get one of those sex club members to talk. Did you have to set the mood to get her clients to spill it? I talked to Construction Joe for over 30 minutes and got way too much useless information”. Asher pulled his hands apart in front of him stopping with each hand about a foot apart. “Too much info but nothing that could help anyone.”

“It wasn’t me” Conner placed his hand on Michaela’s shoulder, “it was Michaela. She’s the one that got the wife talking. Conner looked at Wes and Asher. You two probably could learn a thing or two about seducing women from Michaela.”

“What”, Laurel hopped off the kitchen counter. She quickly moved to the island where Conner and Michaela were standing. “Michaela, how could you? Michaela you promised that you and I would be your first same-sex experimentation.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“When we all discussed having an orgy it was implied.”

“Not by me, that was you.”

“Oh, C’mon,” Asher throw his arms up in the air. “You guys were going to have an orgy and didn’t bother to tell me. Seriously, guys uncool. It’s the bonfire all over again. What else have you left me out of?”

Wes, Connor, Michaela, and Laurel looked at each other and then looked away. Then they looked away. The room was silent until Asher said, “Unbelievable.”

“Lighten up man we were just joking. If we have one for real” Conner pointed his index fingers at Asher, “you are invited. The more players in the game the better, just keep your hands off Michaela, Laurel might cut you.”

“Oh okay, but wait if Laurel and Michaela are going to be together, then that means; you know I think I’ll just watch from the bench the first round."


	4. Merrier the More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel has to decide who she really wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story. This story was inspired by a scene from Bones.

Michaela and Conner sighed when they saw Frank walk through the door of Lolo’ Coffee & More. They gave each other a knowing look as Frank approached the two tall tables where the four of them were setting. 

“Frank looks pissed,” Asher leaned over and whispered to Conner.

Frank stopped in front of Wes and Asher’s table. “Frank you shouldn’t be here.”

“What was that puppy?” Frank moved closer to Wes. 

“C’mon guys we’re in public.”

Frank and Wes turned to Conner. “Stay out of this.”

“Conner is right, this coffee shop isn’t the place for you two go all alpha male.”

“I agree with Michaela and Conner people are already looking and we don’t need the attention.”

“People can look all they want. It doesn’t change the fact the puppy needs to step off otherwise I’m stepping up.”

“If you’d stepped up; Laurel and I wouldn’t be more than just study buddies.”

“Study buddies”, Frank smirked, “Laurel and I are more than fu-“, Frank paused as mother and small child walked pass their tables, “fun buddies, we have something special.”

“That’s not what she says.” Wes stood up. 

“What’s going on? Frank why are you here?”

“Annalise sent me to find you guys. There’s a situation she wants to discuss. ”

“Annalise sent you, and you didn’t lead with that. ” Conner lightly pounded his fist against the table. “ That’s it you guys need to settle this, whatever it is.”

“Enough is enough.” Michaela gently shook her head. 

“Michaela.”

“Laurel, you need to decide who you want and make it clear.”

“I am with Michaela on this one.”

“Like you were going go against Michaela”, mumbled Wes. Conner and Wes exchanged glares.

“Prom Queen and Hair Gel have a point we need to squash this. Just let the puppy down easy and we can move forward.”

“Laurel is too smart to choose you.”

“You’re kidding me. You want do this in Lolo’s. We should discuss this in private.”

“We should do this now.”

“One thing puppy and I agree on.”

“I got it.” Asher did a half fist pump in the air. “It’s perfect and discreet. Laurel will buy a coffee and give it to the person she wants. She’ll date the person who she gives the coffee to, and we’ll go back to being bros. ”

“That’s actually a good idea.” Laurel turned to Frank and Wes. “I’ll do it if you two agree and promise to behave.”

“I’m in. What about you puppy?”

“Laurel, I take my coffee with cinnamon not sugar.”

“You already know how I like my coffee.” Frank winked. 

As Laurel walked away she hard Conner ask, “Who do you think she’ll choose”? 

“My money is on Frank. His beard has magic powers over women.” Asher gave a nod to Frank. 

“Don’t worry Wait-list you get my vote.”

“Conner, Asher, you two aren’t helping. Let’s talk about something else. I heard Middleton is trying to get Samuel L. Jackson for this year’s commencement speech. “ No one said anything. Wes and Frank glared at each other. Conner was texting. Asher just stared off into space. Michaela turned and stared out the window. 

The silence was broken once they saw Laurel walking over. 

“My coffee is here”, mumbled Frank out the side of his mouth.

“My coffee,” responded Wes just above a whisper.

Laurel walked passed Frank and Wes. She set the cup of coffee in front of Michaela. 

“That’s bullshit”, snapped Wes.

“No, that’s hot, that’s so hot”. Asher covered his hand with his mouth. “Yes!”

“Laurel”, Frank placed his hand on her shoulder, “I completely respect your decision. We can make this work. I would never try to restrain your sexuality. Unlike, the puppy, I am enlightened.”

“Enlightened, just admit you’re hoping for a threesome.”

“Michaela, the merrier the more. I am not only enlightened; I’m experienced.”


	5. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keating 5 are investing a case for Annalise and end up having to stay the night a bed and breakfast. The rooms aren't soundproofed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has an adult theme and talks about porn. I am unable to make edits to Castillo & Pratt. I cannot change the ratings, warnings, etc. Games is more for older teens and adults. The story is inspired by a scene from the sitcom Home Improvement.

Games

 

Asher, Conner, Laurel, Michaela, and Wes waited at the front desk of Joe & Mary’s B & B. 

“I can’t believe Annalise sent us way out here in the wilderness. I could be warm and at home with Oliver. “

“This place has that homey creepy feel. I wonder if anyone’s been murdered here.”

“Quiet Asher”, Michaela and Laurel said in unison.

“We’re already here no need to complain.” Wes rapidly rang the front desk bell three times.

“I said I was coming,” yelled a man from the backroom. Soon a gray haired man shuffled out the backroom, “Welcome to Joe & Mary’s” he paused, 

“Sir”

The old man cutoff Wes, “B&B. Where you stay” he paused again but this time the Keating 5 waited, “how can I help you?”

“Hi, we need five rooms.”

The man turned to Michaela. “I got three rooms. It’s the busy season.”

“We’ll take those,” Conner sighed, “I guess some of us are going to be roomies.”

“I’ll tell you about the rooms.” He stopped and took out a bender from under the desk. “ The Tim Allen suite shares a bathroom with an adjoining room. The Tim Allen has a queen. The adjoining room has two twins. The room down the hall has a bed.” 

“We need to decide who gets which room.”

“Laurel, I know the perfect way to decide”, Asher covered his fist with his open hand, “rock, paper, scissors.”

“How about this? Michaela and I will take the Tim Allen. You fellas do the rock, paper, scissors thing for the other rooms.”

After one round of rock, paper, scissors it was decided that Wes got the single room. Conner and Asher got the twin beds. Late that night Conner got up to go to the bathroom. He heard noises coming from Michaela and Laurel’s room. 

“Seriously Conner, close the door. I’m trying to sleep.”

Conner stuck his head out the bathroom door. “Shh” Conner came out of the bathroom, “I think Laurel and Michaela are watching porn.”

“What?” Asher jumped out of bed. “Oh, can you imagine when Bonnie sees a porn charge on the bill. Annalise will” Asher and Conner went into the bathroom. They leaned their heads against bathroom door for Michaela and Laurel’s room. Asher’s face changed, “Conner that’s not porn.”

“Just because I’m gay it doesn’t mean I don’t know what a woman sounds like.”

“No, that’s Michaela,” he paused, “I am guessing that was Laurel.”

“No, Laurel and Michaela are”. 

“Bro think about it the rooms don’t have TVs.”

* * *

The next morning Conner and Asher were talking about Michaela and Laurel at breakfast.

Conner and Asher watched Michaela and Laurel in the breakfast line. “Do you think they got any sleep?”

“I’m not sure Conner. I heard them again like around 5:00 AM.”

“I’ve gotta give it to them they’ve got stamina. Look at them they don’t even look tired after, uh, playing all night.” 

“Who was playing all night?”

“Wes where did you come from? Don’t creep up like that I was go biscuit-fu on you”, Asher held up a biscuit.

“I’ll be more careful next time. What were you guys talking about that allowed me to creep up on you two?”

“Michaela and Laurel, they were playing games almost all night. I am not into the games they played too girly for me” Conner shrugged, “but to each their own.”

“It’s probably because they’re both so competitive. It became a tournament. They kept trying to top each other.” Asher snickered. “Who knows who the winner was or if there was one.”

Michaela and Laurel walked over and sat the table with the others. No spoke until Wes asked Michaela, “Who won the tournament last night?”

“Excuse me”. 

“Asher and Conner said you two were playing games last night.”

Laurel choked on her juice. Michaela clutched her invisible pearls. Conner and Asher tried not to laugh. 

“I did”, Michaela and Laurel answered at the same time. 

“I won two times” she winked.

“I won three times” Michaela smirked. 

“Damn” added Conner and Asher in unison.


End file.
